kimpossible and teen titans crossover
by teentitansfanforever
Summary: what happens when kim has history problems and the teen titans come in
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and teen titans crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the Teen Titians

Chapter one history test worries

_Kim just got back from another one of Dr Drakkens big plans to take over the world and Kim was just about to fall asleep when her alarm went off. Kim jumped out of her bed and yawned her mom walked in her room and noticed that Kim had another one of her over night missions. Kim you can't be staying up so late especially on a school night and don't you have your history test today Mrs. Possible said in a concerned voice. Kim hugged her mom and said no big I'll ketch up on my sleep later._

_Later at school_

_Ron move Kim screamed as she rolled down the hall on her rollerblades. Ron moved fast and laughed at what Kim was wearing. (She was wearing her blue tank top with her cargo pants that she usually wears on missions) Ron stopped Kim before she slammed into the locker. Thanks Ron Kim said in a hurry. My day has started off bad actually my day never ended. Long night again KP Ron asked as she was trying to ketch her breath._

_Yeah Dr. Drakken tried to make a shrink ray and shrink every one to ant size. Ron laughed at the thought of every one that small. So well I am going to meet Felix at the video game store Ron said. Kim smiled at Ron and said that she was going to go to bed early any ways. Kim walked of to history class forgetting about her test when she got there she was one minute late and hade a yellow slip on her desk. Ms. Possible you do know you have test today the teacher said to Kim. Kim slammed her head on the desk because she forgot to study for the test. (During the test) Kim thought to herself okay Kim just remember what you learned. Kim was upset do to the fact that she was having trouble in history. Kim finally finished her test and put it on the desk. The teacher handed back her test and guess what she had a F it was kind of a disappointment that she had to give her mom the test and she would probably be grounded from going any were which meant she could not save the world. Kim thought can she ground me from saving the world that's my job. As Kim thought of the horror of not being able to save the world._

_**Sorry if you expected more trying to get the main part in…..**_

_**Please review **_

_**I will show the teen titans in the next chapter **_

**_ teentitansfanforever_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and teen titans crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the Teen Titians

Chapter one history test worries

_Kim just got back from another one of Dr Drakkens big plans to take over the world and Kim was just about to fall asleep when her alarm went off. Kim jumped out of her bed and yawned her mom walked in her room and noticed that Kim had another one of her over night missions. Kim you can't be staying up so late especially on a school night and don't you have your history test today Mrs. Possible said in a concerned voice. Kim hugged her mom and said no big I'll ketch up on my sleep later._

_Later at school_

_Ron move Kim screamed as she rolled down the hall on her rollerblades. Ron moved fast and laughed at what Kim was wearing. (She was wearing her blue tank top with her cargo pants that she usually wears on missions) Ron stopped Kim before she slammed into the locker. Thanks Ron Kim said in a hurry. My day has started off bad actually my day never ended. Long night again KP Ron asked as she was trying to ketch her breath._

_Yeah Dr. Drakken tried to make a shrink ray and shrink every one to ant size. Ron laughed at the thought of every one that small. So well I am going to meet Felix at the video game store Ron said. Kim smiled at Ron and said that she was going to go to bed early any ways. Kim walked of to history class forgetting about her test when she got there she was one minute late and hade a yellow slip on her desk. Ms. Possible you do know you have test today the teacher said to Kim. Kim slammed her head on the desk because she forgot to study for the test. (During the test) Kim thought to herself okay Kim just remember what you learned. Kim was upset do to the fact that she was having trouble in history. Kim finally finished her test and put it on the desk. The teacher handed back her test and guess what she had a F it was kind of a disappointment that she had to give her mom the test and she would probably be grounded from going any were which meant she could not save the world. Kim thought can she ground me from saving the world that's my job. As Kim thought of the horror of not being able to save the world._

_**Sorry if you expected more trying to get the main part in…..**_

_**Please review **_

_**I will show the teen titans in the next chapter **_

**_ teentitansfanforever_**


End file.
